


Where were you?

by Rashi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashi/pseuds/Rashi
Summary: Frank不知道哪一個更糟糕；是親眼看著自己的妻兒被殺害，還是從連朋友都算不太上的人口中聽見自己的愛人死在某處。





	Where were you?

Frank不知道哪一個更糟糕；是親眼看著自己的妻兒被殺害，還是從連朋友都算不太上的人口中聽見自己的愛人死在某處。

在神阻止他、證明他的方法是錯的之前他是不會停下的；而Matt的死訊讓Frank更加地覺得自己沒有做錯。  
半吊子的做法是沒有用的，那個叫做「Hand」的組織聽說早就和Matt交手很多次了不是嗎?

當對方將那套惡魔戲服收進箱子裡時，他只是不以為意的哼笑著任由對方動作；他比誰都更清楚那套服裝在箱子裡是待不久的。  
況且看著他的Red在打完通報電話後，焦急又掙扎地在客廳來回踱步的樣子也是挺有趣的；特別是警力不足沒有人有空管不知道從哪裡打來、也不確定是否只是惡作劇電話時，對方那想向自己求助又不能放任自己為所欲為的猶豫，真是無可救藥的天真可愛。  
但是如果他還想幹進那個緊緻完美的小穴，他會稍微收斂一些，膝蓋手肘這種模糊地帶是他給廚房惡魔的優待。  
其他時候他可不管那麼多，沒有那隻礙道的惡魔，他的行動方便多了，那些為非作歹的人，早在警鈴靠近前就成為一塊塊的碎屍了；而不嚴重傷害任何警察就遁走對他來說連蛋糕屑都不算。

「噹──」  
還是那麼地好預測。

當他順著線索來到拷問出來的倉庫時，那些分裝好並準備運輸到城市各處的毒品還大喇喇地癱在地上。  
「看來我來的正是時候？」俐落的兩槍都爆頭，上膛時他看著那些竄逃的毒販們對著空氣嘲戲地問。  
「噹──」許久不見的紅色棍子擊落手中的槍，然後那麼好預測地又是燈光；本來就昏暗的倉庫被惡魔弄得聚光燈似的一盞白光落在自己身上，近身戰解決掉幾個飛蛾撲火的；然後就是那只紅惡魔站在自己身邊。  
「Back on duty,Hum?」接過難得被完好歸還的槍枝，他挑眉看著不知為何又穿上戲服的人，好奇是什麼又讓這隻惡魔出來站崗。  
預想中的「不許殺人」沒有入耳，取而代之的「保護好自己。」讓他翻到一半的眼球困惑又訝異地回歸，死死的定在對方的面罩上盯著對方。  
「發生了什麼？」他皺眉，想想讓這個頑固的小紅破戒一定是有該死重大原因的，而且開頭的那句弔詭的讓他渾身不對勁。  
「我沒有太多時間解釋，事實上我必須走了。」Matt給了一個讓他在結束時只能說出WTF的，完全不能滿足他的輕吻，然後就消失在黑暗中。  
遠方被打開的倉庫門，亮光中，那對顯目的惡魔角已經消失了，空間中只剩下盲人杖匆忙的踢噠聲和一句來自胖律師不可置信地「那裡面是Frank?!」  
「是的，還有No killing!」小紅最後朝著倉庫喊。

然後就真的什麼都沒剩下了。

幾天過後，Karen的一通電話讓Frank扯出了一個自嘲的笑容；他以為他的心已經死了很久，但……  
「也許……也許……」Karen哽咽的聲音和從電話中都能聽出逞強的語氣讓他留了一句「神會保護信者免於苦難」才掛斷電話。  
而現在，站在教堂前來回踱步的他連自嘲的從容都沒有了。  
「進去的話就好像承認他真的永遠離開我們了。」轉過頭，Nelson看著眼前的建築物、身後站著的是Karen。  
三個人坐在空蕩蕩的殿堂裡，Karen和Nelson先後的去點了蠟燭，但他只是靜靜地坐在那裡……  
再也無法忍住悲傷的Karen最先走了，然後是Nelson，照他的說法後天的法庭沒有留給他太多時間。  
天色漸漸暗了下來……  
「你是天主教徒嗎？」教堂裡的神父陪他坐了一會，在燭光中開口。  
他轉頭訝異地看向了神父，張開口卻什麼都說不出來。  
直到許久過後，他才能艱難地說出答案。「……Once.」  
「Ah……So was Matthew……」  
神父輕嘆，點上了蠟燭後離開了。

離開時，總是會不自覺抽動的右手在他拾起點火棒時再次提醒了他……  
Once.

他把Matt的公寓租了下來；和房東說是對方的朋友後房東也沒有對於他代替盲人律師繳錢的行為有什麼懷疑。  
他沒有在那裡住下，就是和往常一樣偶爾去那裡溜溜，整個空間的擺設和前主人離開時是完全相同的；沒來得及收進去的戲服箱仍空蕩蕩的開在那裡，每次在沙發小睡醒來時，第一個入眼的總是它，空蕩蕩的它。  
空蕩蕩的他。

如果他是信仰者，誠實以告，是他一直去捕捉那個箱子，如果他是信仰者，天真地滿懷希望，他相信那個箱子總有一天會再被填滿。  
但他只曾經是。

當他沒有在教堂外看見那兩個熟悉的人影時，他自嘲地勾起了嘴角，然後逕自地走回了那棟公寓。  
箱子仍是空蕩蕩的。  
「喀嚓。」他替門上了鎖。  
從此再也沒有踏入過那個空間。

在那之後他做過好幾次這樣的夢了，困惑地在絲質沙發上醒來，桌子上一成不變的擺設讓他明白這是Matt的公寓，而只要他一往箱子的方向看去，夢就會醒來。  
久了，他也習慣了這樣的潛規則。  
一樣地在絲質沙發上醒來，剛經歷完一場惡戰的他放縱自己在這個空間裡徘徊，老實說距離上次夢到這個已經有一段時間了，他在空間裡繞了繞，隨便地找事做。  
這次的夢裡沒有武器可以讓他保養，摸摸鼻子他拿了本書窩回沙發。  
Shit 盲文的。  
把書丟到了一邊，他煩躁的抓了抓頭；沒有這些可以讓他分心的事，只把他丟在這空間中基本上是種折磨。  
不要去想那個箱子、該死的不要去想，幾次將視線拉回，他走到臥室裡混了混。  
或許就是這樣了，他憤恨地踢了踢牆角，或許今天這個空間沒有想讓他多待的意思，或許夢外面有一些讓他還不能休息下來的事；他走回了醒來的地方，坐在沙發上，閉上眼，然後朝著再熟悉不過的方向睜開眼。  
他看見的不是某個昏暗安全屋的天花板，而是箱子裡來不及整理的制服凌亂地和Billy club以及面罩糾纏在一起。  
「喀嚓──」解鎖的聲音傳來，他不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛，猛地站起身要弄清楚狀況；然而一切卻在似乎要清晰起來時變得模糊，一陣暈眩將他帶回了沙發裡。  
艱難地想要爬起身，但是卻無能為力。  
「Frank，放鬆，Frank……」溫暖的手掌心按在他的胸口處，許久沒有見到的面容映在他用盡全身力氣不去闔上的雙眼。  
「What the……」這是他唯一能再擠出來的。  
「前幾天在橋下時你失血過多昏過去了，還記得嗎?」他應該要記得的，只是他現在管不著那個，在心裡默數了三秒，然後讓自己一個翻身落下沙發，將對方壓在身下，粗暴地親吻著。  
Matt將手纏繞到他的背和腰，一邊回應著他的吻一邊安撫著他的情緒；直到他滿足後，對方才將自己扔回沙發上。  
「Where were you?」他想起來了，幾天前的惡戰中，在他幾乎以為神也要證明他的錯誤時，「噹──」最意想不到的聲音響起，即使那次連他也陷入了意識的黑暗。  
「也剛從崩落造成的多處骨折和挫傷中康復而已，這是一個長故事……」Matt語氣複雜地回，像是想要含糊地打混過去。  
「Go to hell ,Explain to me now.」將對方緊抱在懷裡，滿足的他不滿足地開口。  


**Author's Note:**

> 當初看Defenders時，可是等罰叔等到天荒地老才知道被預告騙了，所以不寫個文來為自己平反一下一個不服氣。(Where were you?罰叔，這句也是要問你的!)  
> 罰叔真的在Defenders裡有戲份，只是篇幅不夠和Foggy一起被刪了而已!你總不能讓罰叔也進警局裡和Karen抱一下嘛XD←Rashi最後就是這麼自我欺騙相信的。


End file.
